1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawn edgers, and more particularly to a flexible line trimmer with a wheeled support attached thereto that adapts the trimmer to function as a hand-held lawn edger.
2. Prior Art
Lawn edgers are common and widely used. It is also known to have a support for a lawn edger that positions the edger in a stable position over the edge of the lawn and moves the lawn edger on a wheel as the edger progresses along the lawn edge to keep the edger at its intended lawn trimming position. It is also known to have a flexible line trimmer adapted for use as a lawn trimmer with the trimmer supported on a wheeled support that is attached to the trimmer. The trimmer
It is advantageous to support the edger at its head, that is, at the end its wand where the cutting blade or flexible line is driven, where the weight of the driving mechanism trimmer blade. The prior art discloses wheeled support apart from the head, “wheel barrow” style” but this still leaves the user lifting the head at the handle end of the wand. Also, a user will experience more precise control of the edger when the support wheel is coaxial with the cutting line or blade, providing support directly under the head.
Several patents have been granted for adapted trimmers, representative of which are U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,012, which discloses a bracket attached on its proximal end to the wand of a trimmer that supports the trimmer on a wheel on a distal end of the bracket. Also representative is U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,683 that discloses a bracket attached on its proximal end to the wand of a trimmer on a wheel rearward of its cutting blade and U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,330 that discloses a trimmer with primary support wheel rearward of a cutting blade and an auxiliary wheel coaxial with the blade axis that maintains the trimmer gear box above the ground.
It is therefore an object to provide a support wheel mountable to a trimmer coaxially with the cutting line or blade of the trimmer that converts the trimmer to a lawn edger and supports the edger at the trimmer head.